Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1996 animated sequel film Aladdin III: The King of Thieves. Cast *Aladdin - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) *Aladdin (Young) - Young Leo (The Legend of the Nahuala) *Jasmine - Teodora (Legend Quest) *Genie - Mr. Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cassim - Manolo Sanchez (The Book of Life) *Sa'Luk - Ruber (Quest For Camelot) *Sa'Luk's Men - Clayton (Tarzan), Alejandro (Total Drama), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991), Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon), Tyler (Heavy Metal; 2000), Prince Charming (Shrek 2), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) and Alvin the Treacherus (Dreamworks Dragons) *Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Abu - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Sultan - Don Andres (Legend Quest) *Rajah - Chungu (w/ Cheezi as a extra) (The Lion Guard) *Carpet - Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) *Razoul - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) *Razoul's Guards - Captain Hook's Pirates (Peter Pan; 1953) *The Hand of Midas as himself *Peddler - Uncle Drosselmeyer (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) Chapters *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 1 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 2 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 3 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 4 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 5 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 6 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 7 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 8 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 9 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 10 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 11 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 12 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 13 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 14 *Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 15 End Credits Movie used: *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used *Legend Quest *Spongebob Squarepants *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Book of Life *Quest For Camelot (1998) *Tarzan *Total Drama series *Beautu and the Beast (1991) *How To Train Your Dragon 2 *Heavy Metal (2000) *Shrek 2 *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Dreamworks Dragons *The Secret of NIHM 1 & 2 (1982-1998) *Donkey Kong Country *The Lion Guard *We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (1993) *Peter Pan 1 & 2 (1953-2002) *The Nutcracker Prince (1990) Gallery Leo San Juan.jpeg|Leo San Juan as Aladdin Leo San Juan (Nahula).png|Young Leo as Young Aladdin Teodora.png|Teodora as Princess Jasmine Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as The Genie Manolo book life.jpg|Manolo Sanchez as Cassim Ruber.jpg|Ruber as Sa'Luk Clayton profile .jpg|Clayton Alejandro arrived.png|Alejandro Gaston1.jpg|Gaston Drago bludvist.jpg|Drago Bludvist Tyler Heavy Metal 2000.jpeg|Tyler Prince Charming Shrek the Third.jpg|Prince Charming Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps_com-1977.jpg|Dr. Facilier Riders_Alvin-1-.png|and Alvin the Treacherus as Sa'Luk's Men Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Iago Diddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series).jpg|Diddy Kong as Abu Don Andrés.jpg|Don Andrés as Sultan Screen Shot 2016-02-22 at 12.31.25 PM.png|Chungu (w/ Cheezi as extra) as Rajah Elsa (Dinosaur).png|Elsa as Magic Carpet Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg|Captain Hook as Razoul Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|Captain Hook's Pirates as Razoul's Guards The Hand of Midas.jpg|The Hand of Midas as himself Uncle-drosselmeyer-nutcracker-prince-72.6.jpg|Uncle Drosselmeyer as The Peddler See Also * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies